Sleeping With the Enemy
by Amanda Mouri
Summary: An erotic short story involving Shin. Shin's strong feelings of desire lead him into trouble... What on earth is he thinking!? Enjoy! ^^


Sleeping With the Enemy; Chapter One  
  
*Introduction*  
  
With all the fighting that had happened lately, the Troopers had been looking for a nice break from the all that stress. First Arago, then their "vacations" to New York City and Africa. Just when one fight ended, soon another began. They had begun to miss how life was before the fighting, so they owed it to themselves to be who they are meant to be (besides samurai heroes). Horny young adult males. Shuu had respectively gained a girlfriend through their high school. Ryo and Nastui began to sleep together, naturally. But Touma, Seiji, and Shin were often out on the prowl. Traveling throughout the busy nightlife of downtown Tokyo, often achieving their goal of getting a few phone numbers. Most of the numbers where duds though, so they continued hunting. It was the warm and balmy evening of early summer when things for the Troopers began to heat up. Whether they liked it or not.  
  
* * *  
  
Touma yawned heavily, clenching his drink in his hand tightly.  
  
"Well this is really fun." he said sarcastically. Seiji nodded in agreement. Shin just stared at the floor. Seiji aimlessly looked around, and suddenly his one eye grew large and his hand gripped into Touma's shoulder tightly. "WHAA!" Touma shouted, obviously startled and splashed his drink around. He frowned and grumbled. "Damnit Seiji, give a warning next time." he gently brushed the beads of liquid off the arms of his blazer.  
  
"Shut up and look over to your left." Seiji said. Touma, sighing and rolling his eyes slowly turned around.  
  
"This had better be-" He was cut off by his own breath leaving his lungs. "T-T-T-W-TW-TWW-" his eyes grew very wide and began to shake all over.  
  
"Twins." said Shin. The three grew boggled-eyed and started to pant like thirsty dogs. Sure enough, off to the corner, stood two identical girls. Their hair was raven black, and both had beautiful blue eyes. The only way to tell them apart was the blue ribbon one had in her hair, while the other girl wore mostly red. It wasn't just their short skirts that caught their attention, but they both a reasonably sized bust as well. Touma climbed off his stool and fixed his snazzy gray suit with the navy blue tie.  
  
"Gentlemen. The night is young. I am off to see that I spent the rest of my night in the arms of two very sexy ladies." he grinned wildly. "Tonight is the night!!" he raised his V for victory sign high into the air. Seiji nodded silently and stood besides him.  
  
"I'm going too. You need to learn to share." He smiled. Shin gasped.  
  
"But, but what about me guys!? You can't just, dump your best friend at the bar!!" he looked very desperate. "Touma!?" Touma smiled nervously and looked side to side. He slowly walked away, waving goodbye. Shin whimpered. "Seiji.??" Seiji nervously looked at Shin, then Touma, then at the twins. The thought of Touma having twins all to himself made Seiji quite green with envy.  
  
"Sorry Shin." he patted his shoulder and followed Touma to the other side of the room. Shin's mouth hung open with shock.  
  
"Those.. jerks!" he clenched his fist and growled lowly to himself. He watched as his two 'best friends' approached the twins, and in a matter of seconds each Trooper had a girl hooked onto his arm and walked out the door. Shin's chin must of hit the floor. He began to tear. "Such is the life of a lonely samurai." he sighed, putting money on the bar for their drinks, and looked around. Nothing much left. He had been sitting there for a few hours now and was just about ready to pass out. His cheeks where slightly red from all that sake, so he decided to just walk back to Nastui's. He'd go to his apartment in Shinjuku. But he left his keys with Shuu.  
  
He slowly dragged his aching feet up the street, cars whizzing by and sending a gush of wind into his face, messing up his bushy hair. A car even splashed him, covering his black pants, white dress shirt, and teal blazer with mud. Soon things became quiet, and the chirps of the crickets singing from the trees became louder. Night became darker as well. He remembered Ryo suggesting that everyone else leave him and Nastui the house for the evening, so he was looking forward to an awkward discovery. Shin was not happy. Suddenly another gust of wind blew around him, but there was no car to be found. He looked around, putting his hand into his pant pocket, and gently fingered his yoroi crystal. He felt a strange presence. His eyes searched the trees as the street lamp fizzled and died out. He was left in complete darkness, except for the moonlight. He looked over into a clearing of trees where the moonlight cut through the foliage and onto the forest floor, and noticed something or someone. A figure stood still, enveloped in shadow and their piercing eyes focused on Shin. A chill went up his back and he rubbed his eyes and looked again. His eyesight was blurry. The figure was gone.  
  
"Shin. Shin.? Come on Shin, wake up." Ryo shook Shin's sleeping shoulder gently at first, then harder. "Shin, it's eleven o' clock. What on earth are you doing out here?" Shin had sat on the porch and fell asleep, resting his back against the siding. He groaned softly, and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand.  
  
"Whaa.?" Shin looked up, looking confused and very tired. His eyes were bloodshot and he had large rings under his eyes. Ryo laughed. He shook his hand in his auburn mane.  
  
"Damn Shin. you look terrible! You musta got hammered pretty bad." He laughed. Ryo was already dressed in his blue jeans and black tank top. The early summer sun was very warm and comforting, and it made Shin sweat under his blazer. He slowly took it off.  
  
"I walked back here." he groaned, banging his head against the house. "I knew you didn't want to be bothered so I didn't ring the doorbell." Ryo laughed again.  
  
"Aw hell Shin! Me and Nasty just wanted time to be alone so we could bond more. We just watched a movie together." He helped Shin to stand. "All you had to do was knock and we would of let you in!" Shin groaned again.  
  
"I feel sick." He rubbed his hand over his belly cutely. He looked all pouty and his cheeks started to look green.  
  
"Go up to bed." They walked back inside together. "Touma and Seiji called. Said they wouldn't be home until tomorrow. Something about meeting two girls and staying in the city for a bit." Shin groaned again, but even louder. "Thank the gods for vacation." Shin nodded and smiled at Nasty. She was dressed in a pink summer dress and was fixing the vase full of flowers in the hallway. She looked up and smiled back. Her brown hair was up in a bright pink bow. By the way she was smiling, you could tell that she was in love. Shin slowly trudged up the stairs, one foot after the other. He burped softly.  
  
"Hey Ryo." he stopped moving and looked back down at the foot of the stairs. Ryo had his hands around Nasty's waist and was gently kissing her cheek. He looked up and smiled as Nasty giggled. "I saw something last night in the woods. A person or something. Looked really suspicious."  
  
"Nah.. you were seeing your pink elephants again! Just like last time." He laughed loudly.  
  
"You were so cute Shin. You kept looking for peanuts to give to them." Nasty giggled. "What about me?" asked Ryo. She smiled even wider.  
  
"You're always cute." she gently kissed his lips. They giggled together. Shin suddenly felt even queasier. He continued his mile high climb to the top of the stairs. He was tired of being alone. Whenever he was alone he'd end up drinking.  
  
"Pink elephants." he mumbled. All he really wanted was someone to be with. And everyone had been making it more and more difficult. One day. He thought to himself. One day I'll have someone of my own to kiss. 


End file.
